Locker Room
by hadleighstork
Summary: Patrick surprises Elizabeth in the GH shower.


Couple: Patrick/Elizabeth

Show: General Hospital

Rating: R/NC-17

FYI: Lucky and Liz are married. No Jake, no affair with Jason, just Cameron at home. Patrick is not dating Robin and is still a man whore who has a thing for Elizabeth and a bunch of the other nurses. Lucky suspects Elizabeth of having an affair with Patrick and is cheating on her with Maxie but Elizabeth doesn't know that. Thanks to Miss Mae for the sexy nurse banner! Also if you read please comment.

This is for godfatherambs because I heard she wanted Electrick smut!

**The Locker Room (C)**

_Locker Room General Hospital_

Patrick needed to take a shower before he headed home from work. He had a hot date – one of the hottest nurses in the hospital, Leyla Mir, who worked in pediatrics – and she was the kinda sorta nice girl with a wild side type so he figured he'd take her out for a nice dinner and they'd catch fireworks later and then he'd take her back to his place so they could make fireworks of their own.

He also figured that if he wanted to survive dinner and fireworks with GH's hottest nurse he needed to take a hot steamy shower to relax his muscles, jerk off once or twice so he could fit in a few relaxed hours, then end with an icy cold spray to keep him calm. Yeah, Leyla was just that hot. Plus it had a lot to do with the anticipation: she'd turned him down for a month before finally agreeing to go out with him, so Patrick was raring to go.

The only woman who had turned him down as long as Leyla was Elizabeth Spencer but she was different: she was married. Patrick had no idea why hot girls always picked the jackasses, because she was married to that loser cop Lucky Spencer. Lucky always came to the hospital and accused Elizabeth of sleeping with Patrick in front of everybody else, and Patrick had used that line to try to pick her up but it didn't work. Elizabeth seemed to love the jerk, which was mind-boggling. It was fine for hot girls to sleep with assholes, just don't marry one. Because then she was a hot, dumb girl instead of just a hot girl.

But Elizabeth had married him, after marrying Ric Lansing twice before him, and was now raising her son from another man that wasn't Ric with Lucky. So she probably was a dumb, hot girl if her decisions were taken into account.

Patrick didn't stop to think about her long, after all, he had a hot date tonight that he was really excited about. He dumped his scrubs into the laundry basket and grabbed one of the flimsy hospital robes, and headed to the showers. But then he remembered that he forgot his shampoo and headed back to his locker. He got what he needed and went back.

The shower was on and the steam was rising from the top, and he got in and let hte hot water wash over his tired muscles.

_Locker Room General Hospital_

Elizabeth wrapped a clean dry towel around her and headed toward the showers. She had a long day but instead of rushing to get home, she had stayed after her shift and talked to some of the girls, then went to the locker room where she figured she might as well take a nice hot shower.

Things had been difficult with Lucky at home. They were fighting all the time because he thought she was having an affair with Patrick. And even though Elizabeth denied it he didn't believe her. Maxie Jones had gotten herself involved in it and was spending an awful lot of time with Lucky trying to console him and support him, or so she said, and whenever Elizabeth said that it made her uncomfortable how Maxie was around all the time, Lucky just went right back to his argument about her sleeping with Patrick and Elizabeth had to let it go.

He made her so angry sometimes but he was her husband and she had promised to love him forever. She wasn't going to walk out on their marriage and cost Cam another father. She'd just stick it out and hope this blew over and that Lucky came to his senses, even though this had been going on for about two months, which was not coincidentally how long it had been since she got laid last. Fighting about affairs wasn't exactly conducive to romance.

Yeah, a nice, long hot shower was exactly what she needed to relax her muscles and let go of some stress.

She went into the locker room and turned on the shower, making sure it was hot then remembered that she accidentally left her dirty scrubs in her locker. She wrinkled her nose and went back, not wanting to let them sit there with her clean clothes, and put them in the laundry bin like they were all supposed to.

With that done Elizabeth went right back to the shower. Hers was the only one on since everyone else had either gone home or just started their shift, and she took off her towel and left it on the rung and then opened the white door and got in.

"OH MY GOD!"

Apparently she wasn't as alone as she thought.

He'd just gotten back into the shower and let the warm water hit his back when the door opened and a very naked Elizabeth Webber backed into the shower, giving him a great view of her long legs and cute butt, and Patrick was so stunned he couldn't say anything.

The shower stalls were pretty large and she got in, shutting the door, and let the water hit her before turning, and that was when she spotted him.

"OH MY GOD!"

Her eyes widened in horror and she shrank into the corner, trying to cover herself with her hands. "What are you doing in my shower stall?"

The look of horror on her face matched the look on his. "Your stall? This is mine!"

"I turned it on and went back to put my clothes in the wash," she hissed.

"_I _turned it on and went to get my shampoo," Patrick shot back. "Then you walked in."

"Whatever," Elizabeth groused, trying to move past him while still covering herself, which was difficult. "Get out of my way, I have to go."

"Or…" Feeling bold now Patrick put his hand on the tile, barring her path. "You could stay."

Elizabeth glared up at him her eyes throwing off daggers. "And why would I do that?"

Patrick shrugged. "Hey you're the one that jumped in when I was taking a shower. Obviously you wanted something."

Her jaw dropped. "I didn't! I didn't know you were in here"

"Maybe….but you do want something, don't you?"

He was tall and built and dripping wet with his dark hair plastered to his forehead and water dripping down from his chin, his shoulders, down his chest, down his stomach, his hips, and down to…..

Elizabeth forced herself to bring her gaze back up but Patrick had already seen her checking him out and was smirking. "Not from you I don't. I'm married."

"And so happily, I can tell," he drawled. He shook his head when her eyes widened with hurt. "We can all tell, Elizabeth. Everyone knows your marriage is on the rocks. Mostly because Lucky's a complete asshole."

"You don't know him like I do."

"I know he's an asshole who obviously doesn't trust you around other men and doesn't believe you or take you at your word even though everyone who knows you knows you're very trustworthy."

It was so strange to be having this conversation with him when they were both naked in the shower, with him occasionally glancing down at her breasts even though she tried to cover them, not that she would have expected anything else.

"He doesn't mean it."

"He must mean it enough because he's yelled at you for cheating several times in the place where you work in front of all your colleagues, supervisors, and patients," Patrick pointed out.

"He's just going through a rough time."

"And he's taking it out on you – all of it as if that makes any sense."

"I love him."

"He doesn't love you enough to trust you," Patrick said. "Besides, he already cheated on you before with your sister, from what everyone tells me, and again with Maxie the first time you guys got married. But you married him again and you honestly think that he loves you and cares about you and respects you? Everything that guy does shows that he doesn't."

She didn't have anything to say about that, and Patrick sidled a little closer. He had absolutely no problem putting the moves on Elizabeth, and with her naked in the shower with him, he figured he deserved to be shot if he didn't at least make an effort. Everyone always told him to quit it because she was married, but so what? Just because there was a goalie didn't mean you couldn't score.

"Elizabeth." He moved his hand from the wall, showing her that she was free to go and instead grasped her chin so that she would look up at him. "You have two choices. You can either leave right now and that'll be it or you can stay here with me and I can show you how a man treats a woman when he actually gives a shit about her."

Her eyes widened and Patrick shrugged. "Besides, Lucky already has the whole town thinking that you've been sleeping with me for months. Would it be so bad if he was actually right for once? What do you have to lose?"

She frowned at that and thought it over. He was kind of right. She was so sick of Lucky saying over and over that she was a slut and sleeping with Patrick and didn't care about him when she was the one actually trying to make this marriage work.

And she always did have kind of a crush on Patrick one that she never let herself think about because, of course, she was married. But now he was standing there in front of her in all his male glory and she was suddenly reminded that they were both very naked and both very wet….her probably a little more than him.

And Lucky was always telling her and everyone else that she was sleeping with Patrick….and she kind of made him want to eat his words. Why should she be punished for something she didn't do? If she was going to be punished anyway, she might as well have some fun and actually do what he accused her of.

"Elizabeth? What do you have to lose?"

"…..N-Nothing…."

He smiled slow and easy and moved closer and she could feel the heat of him in the already too hot shower. "Exactly."

Oh no. What had she done? He was going to kiss her. Even though she wanted to act out against Lucky's accusations, was she ready to do this? Was she ready to cheat on her marriage vows and throw everything away?

She was about to tell him to stop, that this was a bad idea and she didn't really mean it, but his throbbing staff poked her thigh, so close to where she suddenly realized she wanted him and all thought left her mind.

Elizabeth could just stare down at his throbbing, pulsating, thick swollen spear and then up his flat stomach and his defined pecs and finally into his eyes. Patrick was smirking because he saw how her eyes widened and had even seen her lick her lips, although he doubted she realized she was doing that. Women often had that reaction when they saw him naked the first time. Or most times, really.

He put a finger under her chin and his lips hovered so close to hers and Elizabeth found her voice.

"I can't, I'm married."

He found her hand and plucked her wedding ring off and threw it over his shoulder. It pinged on the wall and fell on the floor and Elizabeth squawked, but then remembered that there was a secure drain and it wouldn't go down the pipe or anything.

"Better?" he asked brushing his lips very gently over hers. His hand traveled down her throat and past her breasts and down her stomach which quivered at his touch. Patrick dipped his hand lower, his fingers at her blazing hot core, and his lips brushed against hers again as his fingertips touched the very short trimmed hairs there.

Elizabeth gasped and flattened her hands against the wall like she was trying to get away only she really didn't want to. Patrick's tongue swept over her lip and teased hers just as his index finger slipped inside of her.

Elizabeth moaned and he teased her, like he was tickling her except not on her skin but inside her moist, tight love paradise. "Oh God I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Don't worry" he teased as he pushed his finger a little deeper inside of her. He flicked his tongue against hers. "It's not cheating because it's only my finger inside you, not my cock."

She wanted to shove him but what he was doing to her down there felt way too amazing. He teased her slick pleasure pocket and then moved forward to play with her tiny nub, making her cry out.

"Told you it'd be good" Patrick smiled, watching her face as he touched her from the inside. Elizabeth looked like she was trying to glare at him but he knew better: she was loving this. It had probably been way too long since she'd been treated like a real woman. Lucky for her, that was his specialty.

He pulled his fingertips out of her just for a moment, to watch her expressions change as she missed him inside of her, and Patrick took the time to admire her breasts. They were large and round and perfect, completely soaked, with water droplets gathering and then trickling down. The nipples were pink and puckered, which was a great indicator of how well he was doing, and he continued to admire her as he resumed doing what she liked.

This time, instead of just touching her with his fingertips, Patrick slipped his entire finger into her, right up to the knuckle. Elizabeth's mouth fell open on a silent gasp as he stretched his digit, wiggling it in her steamy tunnel. She was so smooth and soft and hot, like she was burning up inside for him, and he loved watching the look on her face as he stretched her and as her body worked to accept him and embrace him and hold him inside her.

He could tell she didn't really like the way he was watching her, but he was damned if he could stop. And Patrick knew that after this, he'd never be able to look at her standing next to him at the work station and handing him charts or telling him about the patients without thinking of her like this, her eyes dark and bright, her mouth open, her hands clenching his hips, her breasts wet and heaving, and with his finger as far inside of her hot paradise as it could go.

Yeah he was going to look forward to coming to work a lot more after this.

Patrick smiled wickedly and very slowly so he wouldn't scare her uncurled a second finger, his middle finger, the longest one, and traced her slit. Elizabeth squirmed, not sure what he was doing, and his smile widened as he first inserted just the tip, then the first inch, and then pushed it in all the way until her body clung to his two fingers as he worked them deep inside of her.

Elizabeth screamed, a full, deep, throaty scream, and he loved it. It echoed in the locker room and he wondered if people out in the hall could hear it.

"You are so lucky that this locker room is empty," he teased. "Otherwise everyone would have a front row seat to this."

She glared at him and her hands tightened on his hips as he wiggled his fingers, knowing how to quickly change her irritation into something fun. He moved his fingers back and forth, working her deeply like he knew every last part of her, and Elizabeth kept screaming. Finally, to shut her up because he was actually afraid they'd be heard, Patrick kissed her.

Her noises were muffled by his lips and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, drawing hers out in a duel, and Elizabeth began thrusting her hips against his hand, showing him how deep and slow she liked it. It was a slower pace than he liked but Patrick didn't care, because now his other hand was free to play with her breast. He cupped one and squeezed, still kissing her, and moaned his approval. She felt even better than he had imagined.

Finally, he drew her climax from her and Elizabeth came with a cry that he quickly swallowed. Her heat and wetness gushed over his hand and Patrick pulled out, rinsing it off. Her entire body was flushed red and she was breathing really hard, trying not to look at him like she was embarrassed that he'd gotten her to come for him.

But Patrick wasn't done with her yet. He was still as hard as nails and he sure as hell wasn't going to finish up in the shower by himself. He cupped her chin and made her look at him, staring deeply into her eyes. Girls were suckers for that sort of thing; it made them feel like sex with him actually meant something to him beyond the pleasure he got from it, and they were willing to do more and do it longer.

As he held her gaze Elizabeth's eyes softened and he felt her relax even more. He moved in, kissing her softly and tenderly like a woman like her wanted to be kissed, and he knew he won when her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing her breasts against chest. His rock hard dock poked her and she murmured something that didn't sound like she was pushing him away, and Patrick brought her closer and slipped his hands under her thighs.

Elizabeth braced her legs and he knew she was game, so he lifted her up quickly and slammed her back against the wall so that she was just an inch or so higher than he was, her hips at the perfect level against him for him to get the angle he loved.

Her arms were around his neck, her knees balanced against his hips, and Patrick's hands were on her hips as he looked up into her eyes. "You ready for me?"

Elizabeth pressed her lips together and finally nodded, and that was all Patrick needed. He adjusted himself so his cock was right in line with her sweltering center, and pressed his head against her entrance.

Elizabeth was looking down just like he was, looking at where their bodies would soon be joined, and she was holding her breath. He was so big and thick, it almost looked like he wouldn't fit, but she knew Patrick had a lot of experience with girls and that he knew what he was doing.

Very slowly, Patrick pushed deeper. Her entrance widened around him, stretching to accept the intrusion, and Patrick kept pushing and stretching her very slowly. Elizabeth moaned and he pushed harder, struggling not to burst right there, and finally, the large head entered her body fully.

Her lower lips clenched around the base of the head with incredible pressure. She was so small and it had been a lot of work just to get this deep. But the hardest part was over and Patrick adjusted her in his arms as the hot water and steam and fog surrounded them, making their bodies slick and more easily accepting of each other.

He pushed slowly but steadily and Elizabeth watched more and more of his meaty pleasure pole enter her. Her tight cavern swallowed him, engulfed him, and readily took in more of him as he pushed and pushed. Finally, the last of him disappeared inside her and her lower lips rested against his balls, and Patrick and Elizabeth finally let out a sigh together.

He shifted a little, rebalancing his weight on his feet, and Elizabeth groaned when she felt him move inside of her. He was just so thick and big, it was like he filled up every last bit of space inside her. It felt so hot and tight and amazing, and it didn't hurt at all, and she couldn't believe that this was what she'd been missing this whole last year when she kept turning him down. It certainly never felt this way with Lucky.

Patrick wanted to change the angle a little so he lifted her higher, pushing her a couple inches up the wall, and then put his hands back at her hips. She would have marveled at his strength, but the increase in the angle rubbed him against all of her right spots and she couldn't have thought about anything at that moment even if her life depended on her. He filled her up and the friction was incredible, especially at this angle that put his head at about her chest level.

"There we go," he grunted as the water cascaded over both of them. "That's right where I want you."

Oh, she wanted him everywhere at that point. Elizabeth still couldn't think and he hadn't even started moving!

"Ready for me?" he asked again, lifting his eyes to hers.

This time Elizabeth nodded eagerly. "Oh yes."

Patrick grunted and pulled out a little, then slammed back in as hard and fast as he could without hurting himself. Elizabeth yelped, but his hands were holding her firm and he was doing it again, pulling his engorged steel rod out of her before ramming it back in. He pulled out almost completely, letting just his thick, throbbing head stay in her tight, cozy grip, before hurtling into her as fast and hard as he could.

This wasn't the pace she was used to and Elizabeth would have slowed him down or had him change his angle, but his hands pushed her hips into the wall and immobilized her, so she let go of her inhibitions and just enjoyed the wild ride, enjoyed being used for his pleasure as he returned the feeling as good as he got.

Patrick was breathing really hard and grunting and swearing as he fucked her hard and fast, and he buried his face in her heaving breasts. "You've got some great tits, you know that?"

His words were muffled by her soft mounds and he nipped at them, biting gently at the nipples and running his tongue over the peaks and gentle hills of the softest part of her lush body. "Some really fucking amazing tits. Your husband ever tell you that?"

Elizabeth nearly sobbed from the searing waves of pleasure that washed through her and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, holding his face against her breasts even though if he'd said that to her at any other time or place when he wasn't inside her, she would have smacked him as hard as she could.

Patrick thrusted in and out of her inviting body, pumping her as hard as he could for everything she was worth. God, Elizabeth was a great piece of ass, and way better than he had ever imagined. He kind of regretted hitting on her the way he did in the past. He didn't really know why he regretted it, and it was kind of a dumb thought, but she was so much better than what he'd hoped for. She wasn't just some random fling like he'd thought of her as whenever he made a random half-hearted pass at her. She was one notch he'd remember for a long time to come.

Elizabeth urged him out, clearly enjoying his rough touch, and he slammed into her one last time before that was it, and he exploded like a volcano gushing into her. His face was buried in her breasts and his hips continued to move forward as he came, coating her insides with his cream, and Elizabeth took it all. She came again a minute or two after he did, holding on to him tightly and screaming his name. He could get used to that sound that was for sure.

He stood against her for a long moment, holding her in his arms, his hands now cupping her cute, tight bottom, his forehead resting against the tops of her breasts, the water gushing down over both of them, and his slowly softening cock still buried to the hilt inside her warm, slick paradise.

Finally, when he could stand on his own, Patrick slipped out of her and put her legs down, helping her stand. Elizabeth pushed her wet hair out of her face, her breasts heaving with every panted breath.

"That was…"

"I know," he said, rubbing his eyes and scrubbing the water off his face. "We should do it again sometime."

Elizabeth rubbed her hands up and down her arms, slowly remembering her nakedness and becoming self-conscious of it. "oh my God, I can't believe we actually did that."

He pushed his hair out of his face, turning slightly so the water could run down his chest. "Yup, we sure did."

"But – I shouldn't have done that!" The regret was sinking in, and while Elizabeth started to freak out, Patrick just started to look bored. "Oh no, oh no. I shouldn't have done that. What was I thinking? What were _you_ thinking?"

"That you were hot and I wanted to fuck you," Patrick answered honestly, earning a shot in the arm that didn't really hurt.

"Don't talk like that," Elizabeth hissed. "Don't say things like that."

"Why not?" he said "it's true. I wanted to fuck you, so I fucked you. Simple as that. That's exactly what happened."

Elizabeth groaned. "It shouldn't have happened, we shouldn't have done that. I'm married."

"yeah." He glanced down at the floor of the stall. "Your wedding ring's right there, don't step on it."

Whistling, he turned the spray off and got out of the shower, reaching for the flimsy robe he'd brought with him. He turned as she gawked at him and flashed her a grin. "Thanks for helping me wind down after work, Elizabeth. It was fun."

And with that, Patrick walked away and left her alone in the shower stall.

_The next day General Hospital_

A long night's sleep had done her some good and Elizabeth was much more relaxed the next day at work. She had been exhausted when she got home, all due to Patrick's work, of course, and had gone right to bed after giving Cam his bath and putting him in his crib. Lucky hadn't said a word to her and she didn't care.

Now she was back at the hospital and the run in with Patrick was inevitable. The best thing to do would be to talk to him and get it all out there, they were colleagues after all and had to work with each other every day.

"Patrick."

He was standing in the hallway looking at a chart and looked up when he saw her. "Yeah?"

"I wanted to talk to you," she said. "Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, right now's good," he said. "I have a consult in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay." She nodded. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you about what happened after work yesterday. I overreacted a little at the end and you didn't deserve me unloading on you and I know that what we did was consensual. We were both there."

He was nodding. "Yeah."

"And I just wanted to say….in a weird way, you kind of helped me. I'm not proud of what happened," she said quickly, "but in a weird way I needed it. I just have to deal with it and I wanted to let you know…I'm not going to avoid you or be weird or anything. You're still my colleague and my friend and, if you were interested, I guess, after some time passes, I might be interested in possibly doing this again some-"

"Patrick!"

She turned around and saw Leyla trotting around the corner. Patrick smiled and Leyla wrapped her arm around his neck, giving him a slow, sultry kiss. "I had the _best _time last night."

"I had a great time, too," he smiled, letting her go after another kiss.

"See you again at my place tonight?" Leyla smiled when he nodded. "Oh, Elizabeth, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Well, I have to go. See you two later."

Elizabeth smiled weakly as Leyla left and looked up at Patrick with accusation in her eyes. But he didn't look concerned at all and moved to pass her, bold enough to actually give her butt a little squeeze as he passed.

"Whenever you're ready to go, Elizabeth, you know where to find me."

**The End.**


End file.
